Of Worms and Fish
by ReoPlusOne
Summary: “I just wanted to comment on your pretty fish, there.” Soren froze, his face that of a child who had gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He sidestepped, blocking Ike’s view of the tank. “...What fish?” IkeSoren, romance, humor


Ike was finishing his usual evening walk around the mercenary company's base when he came across a rather odd sight. Soren held a (very) small glass jar in his hands, hurrying through the mess hall towards his room. He skidded to a halt as he neared his destination, glancing down at the jar, probably to check on its contents, whatever those may be.

He strode into his room, clutching the jar so close to his chest, Ike couldn't see what was inside. Ike walked to his room nonchalantly, glancing around to see if anyone was looking, which, of course, they weren't. He glanced inside, opening the door ever so slightly.

Soren heaved out a great sigh as he sat at his desk, setting the jar down. It was filled with…Worms? Ever so tiny, bright red worms, wriggling around in the water. Soren glanced over at another jar, this one much larger and more intricate, filled with beautiful plants and colorful rocks. A small fish darted out of a piece of wood that rested at the bottom of the makeshift tank, poking its eager nose out of the water.

"Alright, alright," Soren said, exasperated. He pulled out a small metal net from one of the drawers in his desk, shoving it into the jar of worms and pulling out a few. He dumped them into the larger jar, and Ike got a better look at it as the fish flitted about the tank, chasing down the worms. Its tail was long and exuberant, its colors as bright as the rocks that rested at the bottom of its tank. Its eyes were a bright red, just like Soren's, and they almost glowed, so much so that Ike could see them from across the room. It was white, solid white, with pink accents. It was beautiful.

Ike burst into the room, eager to see more. Soren nearly jumped out of his skin. "Hey, Soren!" Ike said.

"Ike!" Soren scolded, a hand on his chest. "Ashera, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"I just wanted to comment on your pretty fish, there."

Soren froze, his face that of a child who had gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He sidestepped, blocking Ike's view of the tank. "…What fish?"

"Your pet fish." Ike smirked. "I'm not stupid, Soren, I saw it." He gently pushed Soren aside, kneeling down to get a better view at the little fish. "Is it a boy or a girl?" The fish stopped its feasting and inched over towards Ike's face slowly.

"…Boy."

"Oh, he's pretty. What's that color called?"

"Albino."

"Ohh, so that's why his eyes are red." Ike grinned at the little guy happily. The fish suddenly rushed over to Ike's face, flaring out its gills to make itself look bigger. The ranger laughed, a sound like gently jingling bells.

"What's his name?" Ike asked after a while of watching.

"His name is Algernon."

"Long name."

"Yes."

"What's that species called?"

"Betta splendens." Soren crossed his arms, gazing down upon the fish, which flared its gills at him as well. "Betta, for short."

"Oh, I've heard about these, they fight them don't they?"

"It's inhumane, but, yes."

"I didn't know you liked fish, Soren."

"Well…I like fish."

"And I thought you hated everything!" Ike teased, standing and poking Soren on the shoulder.

After a silent moment or two of Soren debating whether he should say it, he finally decided that he should. "…I don't hate everything."

"Oh? Name one thing you like besides fish."

"…"

"…Well?"

"…I like you."

"Well I like you too, Soren."

"You don't like me like I like you."

"Yes I do!"

"You don't understand."

"I do too. You think you like me more than I like you. But you don't."

Oh, to Hell with it, Soren decided. He had spent his entire life being withdrawn; it was time to be bold for once. He stood on his tiptoes, putting his hands on Ike's shoulders.

"…Soren, what're –"

Smack, right on the lips. Soren savored the feeling of his first kiss. It wasn't nearly as dry as he had expected it to be, though it was still the best feeling in the world. The feeling of Ike's mouth on his was…Breathtaking, to say the least. He had wanted this for so, so very long, and he was glad he had decided to take the initiative.

He pulled away, regretting the kiss instantly. "I…I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Ike beamed at him with a shit-eating grin across his face.

"I told you, you don't –"

Smack, right on the lips. Soren's eyes were completely open, his pale face flushed with pleasure and relief. Ike's huge arms wrapped around him, holding him close. He could feel Ike's quickening heartbeat, in time with his own. They pounded in unison.

Ike finally pulled away, looking awkward.

_Did he just…?_ Soren thought.

_Did I just…?_ Ike thought.

The two just stared at each other, in awe at themselves and each other. Silence inherited the room, and, for a moment, the two just stared, surprised at one another and what they had just done.

"I…"

"Yeah…"

"I'm…I'm gonna go eat something."

"Alright…Umm…Soren?"

"…Yes?"

"One more?"

Soren had intended to give Ike a peck, nothing too special or desperate, but it intensified like a fire over paper, and soon their hands were together, interlaced. Ike's hand moved over Soren's back, moving south and giving him a squeeze. Soren broke the kiss and gave a little yelp.

"Ike!"

"You don't want to…?"

"…I didn't say that." Ike laid on Soren's small bed, giving the mage a 'Come here' gesture.

Needless to say, the next time Ike saw Soren carrying a small jar full of worms, he followed, without fail.


End file.
